


Worth The Wait Kind of Love

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo's pending relationship





	Worth The Wait Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series to put drabbles I write during breaks, lunches or dinners, waiting for someone, riding time etc. 
> 
> My English is bad, forgive all grammar mistakes ><
> 
> Nothing much, they are shitty, but hopefully you enjoy them :D

After their first meeting at Produce101, a survival show which brought the two to get to know each other, and the fact that they were mostly on the same team for performances, they grew closer and closer and everyone thought it was just a matter of time the two getting it on.

If only they hadn’t debuted together.

 _Debuting_. It was a good thing, a blessing that they made it into the line. Everyone’s dream, actually, that’s all what people set for the goal when they decided to participate the show. Including Daniel and Seongwoo.

But then they realized that they couldn’t admit their feelings, _not yet_. Packed schedule was waiting for them. Viewers and fans’ expectation they had to repay back for the efforts they had put in for them so that they were here. The trainees that didn't make it with them. For all of them, For the best.

So they kept lingering around each other, stealing gazes, sharing that knowing smiles, showing off their closeness mostly off-screen. Some people said they were for fanservice purposes. Some people believed they were actually pinning each other. It didn't matter for them.

They had fun during those times and they hadn’t faked what they have either. It was just naturally there.

One or two secret dates led to another. Fans found out anyway, knowing them as subway date, ramen date, wine date (which blown up after their first episode of wanna one go filming). The waitress there just had to tell the world about their secret little time, those late of nights where they both enjoyed each other’s company while sipping their favorite wines. Candles… Flowers… Dim light restaurant… Table in the far end… And the talk about each other.

They remember they had to find other places to do it again. The same restaurant wouldn’t work anymore since some fans probably waiting for them.

As they gained popularity, it was getting harder to even go out for a stroll. They spent most of their time at Wanna One dorm. Sometimes with the others, sometimes if they were lucky enough, just the two of them. But never did once they ever cross the line. 

They already knew that they were _something_ , but they decided to wait, even though the most important of it was left unsaid. But they knew, they put faith, and that was enough.

They were patient with their love. Letting the fate led them to where they were now.

When the right time came, everything would eventually take their own places.

So when WannaOne was officially disbanded, on the last day in the dorm, the members were waiting for their own company's van to pick them up. They made a big circle and hugged each others. Showing gratitude to each other and making promises for hang outs, affirming that they'd be family forever. Daehwi's face was a mess from too much crying, but that was kind of expected.

Daniel and Seongwoo too, they cried, feeling sad and lonely but at the same time, they knew the time was here.

One by one everyone was leaving. Until it was only Jisung, Daniel, and Seongwoo. 

They stood in front of the dorm door, with their big suitcases. Jisung said he'd wait by the gate and gave some space to the two of them. 

These few past months, they felt like living a dream. To debut. To be idol. To get to know someone special through this chance. It was kind of hard to believe.

Only when Daniel laced their fingers together did they realize it was real. What they had was real. 

“Hey, you, big man.”

“Hey to you too, my bae.”

Seongwoo snorted at that. And he leaned forward, closing the distance of their faces only an inch apart. Seongwoo seemed to be hesitated, but he tilted his head anyway. He looked ready to kiss Daniel.

Daniel giggled and pecked Seongwoo’s cheeks instead.

“I want to do it right.” Daniel said when he saw how Seongwoo didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. He smiled anyway at the promises. So he’d settled with this for now.

Kang Daniel worth the wait after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Suggestions (And maybe, prompts?) are loved <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
